There are many instances in which sanitary facilities for female urination are unavailable in the sense of being either unsanitary, overcrowded or completely lacking. For example, at public events such as concerts or sporting events, the facilities provided often have less than desired cleanliness or availability. When camping or hiking, for example, facilities are often completely lacking. It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a device that will aid or assist a human female to urinate while standing. It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a feminine urinary aid package that may be readily sold in quantity in a box or individually in a dispensing machine, and is particularly well suited for transport in a purse, back-pack or the like.
A feminine urinary aid package in accordance with the present invention includes a closed flat enclosure, preferably of tearable paper composition, that is constructed to be opened by a user, and a feminine urinary aid disposed within such enclosure and removable therefrom when the enclosure is opened. The urinary aid includes a one-piece body of water resistant biodegradable water soluble composition having a pair of flat side portions with elongated parallel linear side edges. The side portions are integrally joined to each other along contiguous side edges, and a triangular end portion is integrally joined to the side portions at end edges of the side portions that are perpendicular to the side edges. Preferably, creases extend along at least the end edges of the flat side portions where joined to the end portion, and along the side edges where joined to each other. The aid is folded flat along the creases when disposed within the package, and is openable by a user when removed from the package to impart an open V-shaped cross section to the body as viewed in a direction parallel to the side edges.
The aid in the preferred embodiment of the invention has an open second end spaced from the one end and defined by second end edges angulated away from the end portions toward the contiguous side edges. The aid preferably also includes a handle integrally extending from at least one of the side portions, with a crease being formed along the handle so that the handle is foldable against the side portion along the crease when the aid is disposed within the flat package. Preferably, at least one tissue of water absorbent construction is disposed within and removable from the package along with the urinary aid.